


Something Old, Something New

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a big day, and Christian wants it to be perfect for Steve. But all he’s doing is panicking and forgetting to breath. Luckily, he has David to remind him to try ti relax and enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

_Something old_

Christian ran his fingers over his bracelet, thumb rubbing the almost worn pattern etched into the silver. But this time, the familiarity of it was doing nothing to calm the rolling of his stomach or the pounding of his heart. He exhaled slowly and scrubbed his hands over his face, pushing his hair from his eyes before his fingers went back to the bracelet, continuing to trace the Fleur de Lys. He twisted the bracelet around his wrist and started to pace anxiously back and forth across the room, his eyes darting from the door to the clock and back again. 

_Something new_

Christian’s pacing came to a stop the second he heard the scrape of the door opening. He spun on his feet to face Dave, a relieved look on his face. “Was starting to think you weren’t gonna show,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around himself. “Have you…” 

Dave laughed and pulled Christian into a hug. “Course I have,” he replied, showing Christian the small box. “What kind of best man would I be if I didn’t?” 

Christian opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed his mouth again and shook his head, taking the box from Dave and sliding the cufflinks into his hand. His hands shook as he fastened the cuffs of his shirt. “And you’ve got the…” 

Dave nodded and pulled another box from the pocket of his jacket. “And again I ask – what kind of best man would I be if I didn’t?” 

Christian flushed and straightened up, glancing in the mirror and meeting Dave’s eyes in their reflection. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t be,” Dave smiled. “You’re nervous,” he paused and Christian nodded. “But you need to breathe Kane. Everything’s gonna be fine. Unless…” He trailed off, brow furrowed in a frown. 

_Something borrowed_

“You’re not having second thoughts about this, are you?” 

Christian’s eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically, one hand going to the pendant around his throat. Steve’s pendant. “What? what? Second thoughts… about… about me and Steve? No. No. Fuck, no. That’s possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever said! I just…” He turned to face Dave. “I love him,” he said simply. “I love Steve more than… fuck, more than anything and this is big. No, this isn’t just big… this is fucking huge and I want it to go right, to go more than right. I want everything to be perfect for Steve and…” 

“And it will be,” Dave promised. “But you need to breathe, Christian. Steve’s not gonna appreciate you passing out and having to spend your wedding day in the ER. I know how important this is to you, to both of you, and I know how much you want this to go right, how much you need it to be perfect. And believe me; I know damn well how nervous you are right now. But there’s something else too, something vital you’re forgetting.” He smirked when Christian frowned, his mind visibly racing as he tried to think what it was he was forgetting. Dave’s smirk turned to a smile and he held Christian loosely by his shoulders. “Relax, Kane. This is your day. You need to enjoy it.” 

Christian blinked at Dave. “I… I… um… yeah… yeah, I can do that,” he nodded, tongue wetting his lips. “I… Dave, you… I…” 

Dave nodded. “I know.” He glanced at his watch. “We gotta get going. Where’s your tie?” 

_Something blue_

Christian turned and picked the blue tie up from the table. His hands shook as he threaded it through the collar of his shirt; shook so hard he couldn’t tie it. He sighed and turned to Dave, imploring look on his face. 

Dave shook his head, affectionate exasperation obvious on his face as he stepped up to Christian and took the blue material from him. He deftly knotted the tie and patted Christian on the chest, then picked his jacket up and handed it to him. “Ready?” 

Christian inhaled shakily even as a wide grin spread on his face. He nodded and shrugged into his jacket. “More than ready,” he agreed, stepping through the door, Dave’s arm slung companionably across his shoulders as they made their way to the car waiting to take them to the church.

~El Fin~


End file.
